


Quick Break

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Right now John was sprawling on Rodney's bed and reading his comic, but at the same time he was doing his best to drive Rodney to absolute distraction.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompts "straddle" and "quickie".

Trying to finish some work while John was waiting for him was as aggravating as it had been when Jennifer had been waiting for him though for different reasons.

With Jennifer he could _feel_ her impatience radiating off of her even if she didn't say anything. John on the other hand would lie down on the bed with a comic book that he'd brought along for the purpose (or "borrowed" from Rodney's collection) and wait as if he didn't really care if Rodney would join him or not.

But Rodney knew that he _did_ care. If John honestly had better things to do, he'd do them. Sometimes he'd radio Rodney and tell him to call him when he was done. But right now he was sprawling on Rodney's bed and reading his comic, but at the same time he was doing his best to drive Rodney to absolute distraction.

John was very subtle about it. It was the way he breathed, the slight movement in his body. Rodney was hyperaware of everything that John did, and that he licked his finger before using it to turn the page was no coincidence.

Rodney knew this not just because he knew John, but because John's uniform pants were tented at the crotch and not even John's generously sized dick would make such a dent unless at least a little hard.

For a while Rodney simply tried to ignore John because he knew John would play innocent if called upon his treacherous attack on Rodney's productivity. But his attention was shot to hell and even in the moments where John was neither moving nor audibly breathing, Rodney only waited for what he'd do next.

Eventually Rodney snapped and jumped up from the chair at his desk. He walked over to John, who only raised an eyebrow, then straddled the infuriating menace. "Enough!"

"I'm just lying here," John said, almost pulling off the innocent look.

"Oh, yeah?" Rodney asked, moving back to rub his ass over John's definitely interested dick.

John moaned and pushed his hips up.

"Oh no," Rodney said, moving forward again so that he straddled John's stomach. "What did I tell you?"

"That you need to finish something first," John said. "So I'm waiting." He shrugged.

"You're moving around. You're breathing!" Rodney accused.

"You want me to stop breathing?" John asked.

Rodney glared at him. "What should I do with you?" There was no way that John would just stop being a distraction, so Rodney had only two options. He could send John away or give him something to make the wait bearable.

Rodney was well aware that rewarding bad behavior wasn't a good strategy, but looking down at John with his wide open eyes and slightly parted lips, he couldn't bring himself to send John away.

"I still need to finish this today, but maybe a quick break—"

"Break sounds good," John said eagerly, pushing the comic away onto the nightstand.

" _Quick_ break," Rodney repeated. No fucking or anything elaborate. That'd have to wait until later.

"Okay," John said, reaching out to undo Rodney's fly.

Rodney opened his mouth and then closed it again. Why not? He moved up so that his crotch was at the height of John's face. By the time John had pulled his dick out Rodney was already half-hard. John opened his mouth and stroked Rodney's cock before sucking it in.

Rodney let a groan escape his mouth. John was always so eager for his cock and it never failed to turn Rodney on. This time John didn't go slow. He started jerking Rodney off in a fast rhythm and licked the head of Rodney's dick with the pointed tip of his tongue and in broad strokes in turns.

Rodney put his hands on the wall behind John, forcing himself not to thrust. Their current position wasn't the best angle, though he didn't think it would be a problem. He could already feel the orgasm approaching as John kept working his dick.

John took him deeper and _sucked_ and Rodney couldn't hold on any longer and came, watching as John swallowed every drop. It was only when he pulled his cock from John's stretched mouth that he realized that John's other hand was in the space between Rodney's legs, moving rapidly.

Rodney's cock twitched when he realized that John was jerking himself off. Then John pushed his body off the mattress and groaned and Rodney felt John's come hit the back of his pants. He wasn't sure if he should be turned on by that or disgusted.

John collapsed on the bed, and Rodney moved off, getting out of his wet pants and sticking his dick back into his boxers. "Think you can be good for an hour now?" Rodney asked.

John opened his eyes and licked his lips. "Hurry up," he said.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but leaned forward and kissed John before sitting back down at his desk.

When he checked on John the next time, he was asleep. Apparently Rodney had finally found a successful weapon against distraction.


End file.
